


Sea Shanty

by WolfieDufrane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieDufrane/pseuds/WolfieDufrane
Summary: A girl is sold to pirates to protect her family. After the pirate crew and captain are killed in a battle, the girl dawns the captains clothes, weapons, and takes his ship as her own and becomes the captain, making a new life for herself. She comes a cross a sea monster who wishes to make her his bride. Adventure awaits!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sea Shanty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Autistic and I have ADHD so I don't really know how much of this work I'll actually write, but bare with me, I'll try. This is going to be my first work on here, so any criticism is welcome. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story.

The sea is so quiet when you are the only one on a ship. There is no joyous singing, no instruments playing songs, no idle chatter from crew mates. Just the sound of waves and the creaking of the ship. It's lonely, but nice in a way. The stars are bright in the dark sky. The winds are calm and only a few clouds linger in the sky. It's a perfect night to stargaze or tell stories. It wasn't always like this though, the quiet peaceful nights. Let's start at the beginning.

I was a little girl, living with my family at the time the pirates came. They always came to our small village, demanding food, water, and women. We didn't have alot of food for ourselves when they had their fill. Alot of us died of starvation and malnourishment. Others worked themselves to death to make ends meet. The local kingdom did nothing to help our struggling village since it wasn't a priority and the king himself thought nothing of us. Hunger will make you do things you never thought you would do. 

The next time the pirates came would be their last for they were given something worth keeping, at least in the captains eyes. I was given up to serve the crew all my life in exchange for safety of my family and the village. The captain of course agreed and took me from my home. I did not protest. I did not cry. My fate was decided for me and I had no say in the matter. As promised, the pirates never came back to my village, but they did move on to the next. That was years ago. 

My name is Meela Mako, and I am now the captain of this ship, The Sea Shanty. Let me further explain. You see, when they took me, they made me work like a dog, swabbing decks, washing clothes, cooking meals, cleaning blood and viscera along with other...unmentionable things they had me do behind closed doors. All of this work for a young child. It wasn't all bad though. The captain, an older, kinder man known as Ragby Maw took me in under his wing. 

To keep up appearances, he and I would talk by candlelight in his cabin. He was truly like a father to me. He taught me how to read, write, steer a boat, fire a gun, how to fight and defend myself. He was more a father then my birth father was. I had gotten used to this type of life until a fight happened with other pirates. He had hid me in an empty chest and given me a key. "Don't come out until you hear silence lass" I did as he told me, and when the sounds of a horrid fight were over, I had come out of hiding. God's above, I wish I hadn't. When I had stepped outside, all I could see were the bodies of both crews and a dying Ragby. 

Rushing over, I held his hand as he coughed up blood, a few specks landing on my face. We both knew he was dying, but he still held a smile. "You are very brave lass. I know you'll go far and do great things with what I've taught you. Take my ship. She's yours." With his dying breath and the last of his strength, he placed his hat upon my head and laid back, finally finding peace. I may not have cried when I was first taken, but I cried then and there when Ragby died, holding my hand. 

He never told anyone else, but his biggest fear was dying alone. I was the only one who knew. I didn't let him die alone. I knew I couldn't save him, but I could at least stay with him, and I did. After saying my goodbyes, I knew what I had to do. I started stripping dead crew mates on both sides of clothes and weapons. Pulling gold teeth and wooden legs and hooks from bodies. Over the time of swabbing remains from the decks, I had become desensitized to death and dead bodies. 

It's one thing I'm thankful for I suppose. After getting anything I needed from the bodies, I rolled them overboard to become one with the sea. Lastly was my captain. Ragby was a good man despite being a pirate. I took his clothes and weapons and wrapped him up in a clean sheet and let him fall to the sea. He deserved more then just that, but I didn't have the resources to give him a proper burial. After cleaning up the remains from.the fight, I dawn the much too big of clothes at the time and begin my new life as the captain of The Sea Shanty.

Now you know what happened. But why? Why take on the role of a captain at such a young age? The truth is, it just felt right. Something about the open sea just speaks to me. It calls for adventure and I anwser it willingly. Ragby had left behind more then just his ship and clothes for me. He left behind a captains log. I look to it every night to see what more I can learn from him. He never had a family. He worked every day of his young life to work towards being a captain one day, and he achieved his goal, but he wanted more.

When he had become a captain, he felt a strong pull towards the sea, like it was calling out to him, just as it calls to me. He said in his last entry that when he gathered enough coin, he would pay off his crew and settle down with me as his own daughter. He had never thought of starting a family before, but something compelled him. It seems he wanted to have a legacy. This started when he bought me. I guess seeing a child in that state finally got to his old heart.

Seems old salty sea dogs really can have hearts of gold. Shame that couldn't save him or maybe he and I would be in a nice place we could call home. I guess it's too late for that now. This is my ship and my legacy. I am in control of my own fate and I am not going to give it up any time soon.


End file.
